1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attaching hardware to lengths of fabric strap to transmit loads between objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
A problem occurs when attaching hardware to short lengths of webbing, or to sections of webbing which must be also used for other purposes, such as attaching other hardware or accessories. The stitching necessary to firmly affix hardware to webbing must be sufficient in length to grant adequate strength to the bond, but cannot occupy too much valuable space along the length of the webbing. Prior webbing attachment methods require a substantial overlap of webbing to be sewn together after the webbing is passed around an elongated portion of load bearing hardware. The overlapped webbing takes space between attachment points that requires a substantial separation between attachment points.
The prior solution for creating a load bearing attachment point involves threading the load bearing webbing through the attachment hardware, then back on itself (FIG. 1). A stitch pattern is then applied where the webbing overlaps, attaching the two ends of webbing to each other. The hardware is held inside the resulting loop of webbing. The length of the stitch pattern is approximately two times the width of the webbing being sewn, which results in a bond that is stronger than the webbing alone.
A problem with the prior attachment method is that it requires a long stitch patternxe2x80x94at least double the width of the webbing. This limits use of the prior method to applications with adequate space for the stitch pattern extending from the attachment point. In short or confined spaces, the prior method is inadequate.
The objective of the present invention is a method of attaching load-bearing webbing to hardware that requires less space beyond the hardware than prior methods, but is equally as strong.
This objective is achieved by using the portion of webbing that is wrapped around the elongated hardware portion to contain the overlap and the stitch pattern, thereby freeing a large amount of the adjacent webbing for other uses. The webbing stitch length is equal to the stitch length used in the prior solution, so strength is not compromised. Asymmetric stitching allows both ends of the overlapped webbing to receive equal stress despite the curvature of the overlap. A wrap around all four layers of overlapped webbing adjacent the elongated hardware portion is preferably provided.